The World We Know (REWRITE)
by XLady-ZoZo-The-Pict-PrincessX
Summary: Slight X-over between King Arthur and Gladiator. 3 girls are sent back in time to follow their 'destinies'. How will they influence the lives of the knights. TristanOC LancelotOC GawainOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**** Hello everyone. This is going to be rewrite of one of my first fanfictions. Since I last updated anything I feel like I have grown in maturity as a writer and I would my works to reflect that. Most of these chapters probably won't change at all because I feel like they work well where as other will get a complete re write. Please bare with me, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the characters from King Arthur and Gladiator.**

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 1

2014

Jasmine Matthew's brushed black hair out of her face as she looked up at the sky. She had just finished her martial arts and weaponry practice with her two friends Stephanie Fletcher and Felicity Scully. She smiled as she felt herself relax under the suns warm rays, it was one of the first warm days they'd had since Winter had ended and she wanted to enjoy it before the Spring rain set in. Hearing excited chatter, she glanced back to see her friends exit through the automatic doors. It was routine for them to discuss their practise sessions - what they thought their strengths were, and where they felt they needed to improve.

"That has got to be the best we've ever worked today!" Said a very enthusiastic Felicity, as she threw her bag down and did a cartwheel. She was the more active of the three and no matter what she was doing, she always had a smile on her face. She span around to collect her bag and ran up to Jasmine. Upon reaching her she jumped into the air, clicking her heels together as she did, her long mousy brown hair bouncing away behind her.

Jasmine smiled slightly at her friend. She was the more quiet and reserved one out of the trio. She always sat back and observed the things that went on around her. However, she usually had a smile on her face as she watched her friends laughing and joking around with each other. Jasmine used to be just like them, but after losing her father she changed. She'd lost her mother when she was very young and her father tried to bring her up as best he could. However two years ago, he finally decided he could no longer cope and took is own life. After that she became quiet and stopped going out with her friends.

"I suppose your right, Felicity. We did do well today."

"Oi! How many times have I told you? It's Flick or nothing!"

"Okay...Nothing."

Flick mouth opened in shock before she replied. "You've been reading _Perks of Being a Wallflower_ again. How many times have you read that book?"

Jasmine gave a small shrug before moving on. Showering was very high on her list of priorities at the moment - sweat was definitely not a good look...or smell!

"Hey Jas? Flick and I are going our tonight. Are you going to grace with your presence?" Said Stephanie as she walked up beside her, her ash blond hair blowing in her her face because of a light gust of wind.

"You already know the answer to that one Steph."

"Yeah. I suppose so. Oh well. I guess I was kind of hoping you would come. But don't worry. I won't force you to."

Jasmine smiled at Steph's sincerity and began to walk in the direction of her house, with her friends following close behind. She was thinking about what had been said when she began to feel light, warm and dizzy all at once. She came to a halt, hoping she could stop the world from spinning beneath her feet. Her friends carried on a few paces in front of her before stopping.

"Jas? Are you OK? You don't look so good." Said Flick in concern. They began moving towards her when a bright light appeared from nowhere and blinded them both. When they opened their eyes, Jasmine was gone.

"Jasmine? Where are you? JASMINE?"

That was the last thing that Steph said before everything went black.

442 AD

Jasmine felt herself drop onto a cold and hard floor. She gave a small groan before attempting to open her eyes. She moved her right hand away from her slightly so she could lift herself up, but as she did she felt something underneath it. Her eyes widened as she realised she was touching a foot. She looked up. An elderly man dressed in elegant white and red robes was looking down at her, with both a look of amusement and shock on his face.

She jumped up onto her knees and looked around. Her eyes soon trailed across a young man with dark hair dressed in Armour and a blank expression. She gasped and crawled back until she hit a wall.

"Do not be frightened child. We will not hurt you. I am Caesar Marcus Aurelius and this is General Maximus Decimus Meridius. Please, come and join us over in the seating area. We have much to discuss." Jasmine simply looked at the Caesar in fright and shock, trying to determine if it was safe to trust him or not. Finally she stood up and walked over to where he and the General had just taken a seat. She stood looking around in wonderment until she finally looked over at them. Aurelius and the General each had a small smile on the faces as they watched her run delicate fingers over a ceramic jug.

"Please, take a seat, child. We have much to talk about." He waited until she sat down to continue. "Three weeks ago, I had a most unforgettable dream. In my dream I was visited by a woman dressed in white with long flowing blond hair. I asked her if she was an Angel of our Saviour, but she said no and that she was something else entirely. She told me that she was a Dimension Shifter of some sort and that in three weeks time she would send a young woman from the year 2014 to our time. When asked why, she merely stated that it was the wish of the Gods that she was to come to our time." He looked at her kindly before continuing. "Well my dear, the time has come and you are the young woman that she spoke of."

Jasmine sat there in shock upon hearing this. She leaned forward in her seat, rubbing her temples, trying to get her head around what she had been told.

"I can see that you're having trouble taking this in. I struggled with it myself for many days. I was very worrisome when she said Gods rather than God. She assured me that although I am a follower of the Christian faith, the Gods of history were still very strong in the minds of many."

Jasmine rubbed her hands over her face before she stood up and began to pace behind the chair. "This has to be a dream! I can't believe it! I must have been hit over the head on my way home. If it is, then I blame Flick! UH! Why the hell do the weird things always happen to me? Well I suppose there's nothing I can do about it? If I am dreaming then I will wake up eventually, I might as well enjoy myself while I'm here." She stopped pacing. Jasmine truly believed that she was suffering from a knock to the head. Time travel wasn't possible! "What's going to happen now then?"

"Well that's why Maximus is here. We were just discussing what the public will know of you, what they will call you, your family history. You will be staying with Maximus and his family uh..."

As she sat down again, Jasmine looked at him momentarily till she realised he was asking for her name. "Oh. Jasmine, my name's Jasmine."

"Jasmine...Beautiful name." He said with a smile. "You will be staying with Maximus under the alias Rosita Meridius. Everyone will think you are his younger sister who has been asked for help in strategical planning and being apart of the up coming campaign in Germania."

'Was that even allowed?' Jasmine just decided to nod in understanding at what Caesar had just said, coming to the slow realisation that she wasn't going home yet.

"Now. We have clothes, Armour, weapons and a horse prepared for your journey to Maximus' home. On the way their I suggest that your wear your Armour for safety, just in case." She nodded her head again and with that Caesar stood, she and Maximus standing out of respect, and left the room.

After a minute or two of silence, Maximus spoke to Jasmine for the first time since she arrived there. "Your new items are on the chair just across the room. I shall be just outside the door when you are ready." He bowed his head slightly and left the room, leaving Jasmine to get ready for her journey and new 'life' ahead of her.

She began to change, going through her new mantra in her head: 'There's no place like home! There's no place like home!'

452 AD

Stephanie and Felicity were returning to Hadrian's Wall after a mission to the south with Arthur and the Sarmation Knights. They had arrived in this time just 6 months ago, in very much the same way as Jasmine had. Except they landed at the feet of Arthur and his Knights and ten years later than her. (Of course, they did not know about Jasmine's predicament).

Everyone was exhausted. They had been away for three weeks and felt ready to go to bed as soon as they arrived back to the wall. The Knights had only one year left of service before they were granted their freedom, and you could feel the happiness and excitement fill the air all around them.

They rode back to the fort in an exhausted silence, however it didn't last long. An arrow flew out of the forest next to them and hit Galahad in the thigh, causing him to fall off of his horse.

Woads appeared from the forest like ghosts and rushed towards the knights ready to fight to the death.

Tristan started to fire arrows from his bow, along with Bors. Gawain, Lancelot and Arthur got off their horses and into fighting stances, whilst Dagonet, Felicity and Stephanie dealt with Galahad.

Their beds would have to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**** Hello everyone. This is going to be rewrite of one of my first fanfictions. Since I last updated anything I feel like I have grown in maturity as a writer and I would my works to reflect that. Most of these chapters probably won't change at all because I feel like they work well where as other will get a complete re write. Please bare with me, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the characters from King Arthur and Gladiator.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

452 AD

The thunder of hooves was a deep rumbling backdrop against the war cries of the natives. The dull sky seemed to darken as these battle cries soon changed to ones of death. The Sarmation Knights were few in number, but they were a force to be reckoned with. The twang of bows and the clashing of metal swords became the soundtrack for Tristan's dance of death. He had mastered the art of silently killing long ago, never making a sound, not even in anger.

Dagonet began preparing strips of cloth from an extra pair of trousers as Steph began to assess Galahad's wound and began removing the necessary herbs from her satchel. She gave Dagonet a short glance before stating, "This is going to hurt."

Before Galahad could provide any protests, Dagonet had grabbed his upper body and pinned him. As he began to comprehend what was going on, he felt Steph give the arrow a slight tug. He bit down on Dagonet's arm brace to stop himself from screaming.

"I'm going to have to make a small incision to get it out!" She turned to the side to pick up a small blade and a bottle of ale. "Flick, go and help the others. Dagonet and I have got things under control here." She said, as she began to crush some of the herbs. Flick glanced her way before drawing her sword and joining the Knights.

Flick had taken down 3 woads before she saw one silently approaching Lancelot from behind. Realising she was too far away to throw her battle axe at her, she chose the louder route.

"Lancelot behind you!" Hearing her shout, Lancelot span around just as the woad started to run at him. She held her short sword above her head, spitting angry guttural words at him. She was young with very little skill. Lancelot stepped to the side, raised one of his twin swords and took her head off in one swoop. He moved with such grace, that had Tristan seen the event, he would have been proud.

"I was of the belief that I had heard your loudest screech last month in the tavern when Gladiolus pulled you into his lap." A smirk appeared on his face as he sauntered towards her. "I fear you may have deafened me, even at that distance."

She gave him a small smile, "just be grateful you arrogant twit!" She punched him in the arm before walking away. The battle had slowly began to die down as they spoke.

"Oh, but I am princess..." He trailed off as he glanced over her shoulder. "Felicity! Move!"

Flick quickly turned coming face to face with the blue mass of a particularly large woad. She raised her sword when an arrow thumped into his head. His face went blank as he slumped to the ground. She remained in her stance as she gaped at him before lowering her sword to look around. _'Who did that?'_ Galahad was still on the ground suffering the after effects of Steph's minor surgery, Bors was using his 'sacred' knuckle blades to brutally attack those still brave enough to fight and Tristan was just removing his blade from one of the many bodies littering the floor around him.

She was soon joined by Lancelot, who removed the arrow from the woads head, ignoring the blank stare he received for his efforts. She watched him taking in the details of the arrow hoping for an answer to her silent question. She was not disappointed. "It's a Roman Legion Arrow." He glanced her way before looking around the battle field. It was then that they both noticed another twelve bodies with arrows slammed into them. "There is someone here. In the trees, picking off the ones we did not notice."

She agreed with him before leading him over to the other knights. Galahad was now staggering to his feet with the help of Gawain and Dagonet. He was letting off a string of curses and muttering about wenches and their love of all things sharp. Gawain gave him an indulgent smile before slapping him on the back, "Be grateful that she has chosen to side with us." Galahad nodded before turning his attention to the others.

"Arthur. It appears we had a helping hand with the woads." Stated Tristan, as he cleaned his sabre.

"Yes Tristan, we did. I am of the belief that the next part of the dimension shifters meddling is coming true. A month ago I was given a reminder that the next person to join us would aid us in our fight with the woads but never actually enter the battle. They have travelled all the way from Rome." He looked around at all of his Knights be fore continuing. "I would appreciate it if you mind your manners. Especially you Lancelot."

Following their agreement to be on their best behaviour, the group began to collect their horses and supplies before regrouping at the edge of the forest. They peered through the leaves, looking for their silent helper. But they neither heard or saw anything to indicate the presence of another.

"Perhaps he has already moved on." Gawain suggested. "From a distance we can appear a little intimidating. It is possible he feels safer keeping that distance for the moment." Before anyone else could make a comment, they heard a rustling in the trees ahead of them. They remained silent as it began to move closer, however as soon as the noise started, it stopped. The perplexed Knights began to look at each other in wonder. Lancelot was about to suggest that they move on when they heard a very low and rumbling growl, that had waves of anger flowing through it. The origin of the noise remained unknown until a large she-wolf moved from behind the tress, her hackles high and her lips back revealing her teeth as she growled. Tristan, Galahad and Bors reached for their bows and strung them.

Before they could loose them, an arrow embedded itself into the earth at the knights feet. They looked up to see a cloaked figure appear on a large tan stallion with a black mane and tail, holding their bow at their side. They jumped off their horse and walked over to the wolf before removing their hood to reveal a woman with long, wavy black hair, with tanned skin, full red lips and green eyes as deep as the forest.

"Do not shoot her, she is only trying to protect me." She said as she looked at the knights, one by one. "Down girl. They mean no harm." The she-wolf stopped growling and relaxed, but not completely. "Please, forgive my friend. Lupe is not used to other men yet."

"All is forgiven. No one was hurt." Replied Arthur with a small smile. "I must thank you for your skill with a bow. There would have been more injuries had you not."

"It was my pleasure. However I must say; do not allow your women fighters onto the battlefield if they are not going to pay attention to their surroundings. If I had not been there, your friend would have been dead." If they could kill, the woman would have collapsed in that moment from the dark looks she received from Flick.

"Of course. Are you the one I was told about?"

"Yes, I am. I was heading towards the fort at Hadrians Wall when I spotted the fight and thought I should give you a hand, Arthur Castus."

"How do you know who I am?" Asked Arthur, who was shocked at her knowledge of his identity.

"You are the only Commander on this Island who checks on each of his Knights whilst fighting off a hoard of Woads." She said laughingly, as Arthur began to blush.

"Yes, I believe I do check to see that none are dead. But, please, we do not yet know your name, my lady."

"There have been many names during my time in Roman service. But, I am right in guessing that you wish for my birth name." When Arthur nodded his head she continued. "My name Rosita Jasmina Meridius and I was second in command to Maximus Decimus Meridius."

"You fought alongside the famous General and helped in the battle against the barbarians in Germania?" Said Arthur in surprise.

"I did. I even helped him lead the charge. Now, enough talk of what has been. I wish to continue to the wall as I have been travelling for a very long time and I am in need of rest." She said, as the knights suddenly noticed how tired she looked.

"Of course. Knights! Prepare to move out." As the knights began to disperse, Tristan stood watching the strange woman in quiet contemplation and suspicion. Throwing it aside, he decided to give the woman a chance to prove herself to be a worthy ally and friend.

Tristan, however, was not the only one who was studying the new comer. Flick and Steph were both watching the woman. Both had agreed silently with each other that this woman looked familiar. That she was not who she claimed to be. They wanted to know more about her and were determined to do so...with or without her knowing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**** Hello everyone. This is going to be rewrite of one of my first fanfictions. Since I last updated anything I feel like I have grown in maturity as a writer and I would my works to reflect that. Most of these chapters probably won't change at all because I feel like they work well where as other will get a complete re write. Please bare with me, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the characters from King Arthur and Gladiator.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

452 AD

The journey back to the fort was mostly quiet, with the exception of minor small talk and the odd joke between the knights. Flick and Steph rode their horses side by side and kept their distance from Rosita, who was at the front of the group discussing battle tactics and life in Rome with Arthur. They were suspicious of her, although they shared a mutual agreement that she looked familiar. Her long black hair (which was braided to keep her hair out of her face **AN think Brunnhild from curse of the ring**), high cheekbones, elegant nose, and green eyes as deep as a forest. She had all the features of a noble woman. Yet for Flick and Steph, the feeling of familiarity was becoming unshakable. It was her eyes that stood out the most. They were too familiar.

"I can't shake the feeling that I know her." Said Flick confusion.

"Me neither. Maybe we'll find out when we get to the fort. We're about an hour away now, then we'll find out whatever information we can. But after that, you'll be able to spend some quality time with Lancelot and tell him how you feel about him." Said Steph, smirking when she saw Flick blush deeply.

"I don't have any feelings for Lancelot other than those of friendship."

"That blush of yours says otherwise." Steph smiled as she saw Flick try to calm herself down. "Stop steering away from the truth and just admit it. You love him don't you?" Flick sighed deeply and finally nodded her head looking down at the back of her chestnut coloured horse's head. "Look, I know your too scared to tell him how you feel, but you needn't be. Just tell him. You never know, he may feel the same way." Steph said , taking Flicks hand in hers.

"Steph, I appreciate you trying to help me, but could you please drop it." She removed her hand from Stephs. "Any relationship with Lancelot is a lost cause and I have to accept that, ok? He is a womaniser and always will be. He will never love just one woman and there will be no point in trying to change him. Yes, I love him but I have accepted that he will never have an exclusive relationship with me." Flick said full of emotion.

Seeing Flick becoming so upset over the topic of Lancelot, shocked Steph. She'd never seen Flick get so worked up over a man before...then again, half of the things that Flick did since they arrived in this time was completely new to her too. Coming to this time period had changed them both. Steph had started to train as a healer and used only a little of her combat skills as she hated battles. She preferred the idea of giving life than taking it away.

Flick on the other hand had become slightly more aggressive and Steph sometimes wondered if she enjoyed fighting, She had also become a bit more emotional over the months, and that was why Steph decided to drop the issue of Lancelot...for now.

Meanwhile, at the head of the group, Arthur was having a discussion with Rosita about the issues of Rome and the problem that was once Commodus.

"I'm sorry, you said Commodus killed the Emperor because he was going to give the power of Rome to General Maximus? It seems a bit far fetched really, but, oddly enough I believe it to be the truth." He rode silently for a moment before continuing. "Why would someone want to kill their own father? Did Commodus not love his father? Did he not care for him at all?" Said Arthur in distress, he couldn't understand how anyone could be like that, how anyone could do something so terrible.

"Strangely enough, Commodus loved his father in his own warped way. But his love for his father was smothered by his love for power. His greed over powered everything. He wanted to have complete control of the Empire and was willing to do anything to get it. He did love his father and respected him right until Marcus began to grow sick in his old age. As soon as Commodus realised he could gain power he changed. Before that he was a completely different man. Don't underestimate anyone Arthur. Particularly those who desire power because they will do anything to get it, even destroy those who are closest to them. That's what Commodus did. He killed his father, tried to destroy the senate and the lives of myself, Maximus and his sister Lucilla, all in aid of getting what he wanted." Throughout all of this speech, Arthur listened intently, as well as those who were closest to the pair. "Greed is a terrible sin Arthur. It is so great that it is known as one of the seven deadly sins. It not only destroys the greedy, but also those around them. Never give in to it Arthur Castus, for you are too great a man to have such a sin hanging over your head." After saying this, Rosita went quiet, refusing to say anything more.

She slowed down a little to give Arthur some room to think about what she had said. After a time, a distant howl could be heard coming from the forest next to them. Each knight looked towards the sound only to find that it was Rosita's wolf friend running from the trees with what looked like a rabbit hanging from her mouth. Rosita smiled at her companion and whistled to her. At that sound, Lupe perked her ears up and ran as fast as she could to Rosita's horse who now stopped. The knights watching the wolf carefully thinking that the horse would get scared and rush off, but they were surprised when the stallion didn't move and the wolf jumped onto his back behind Rosita and sat there. As soon as the wolf was comfy, the stallion began to move again.

Wanting to know how the horse didn't become scared, Tristan pressed his horse forwards towards Rosita. His own dapple grey approached the stallion calmly so as not to worry him. When he had drawn level with Rosita the shewolf gave a low growl of warning to him before returning to her rabbit.

"Don't worry, she won't do anything." Tristan looked up from the wolf to Rosita who had a smile on her face. "She's just telling you to stay away from her food and to not harm me of course." She went quiet again, looking at her surroundings in wonder. She noticed Tristan's silence and knew that he only rode up to her to ask her a question. "You have a question. Ask away good knight before I die of old age."

"Why is it that your horse was not startled by the wolf running at him with such a speed?"

"They trust each other. We all do." Satisfied with the answer she gave, she turned back to surveying her surroundings and was pleasantly surprised when Tristan did not leave her side. He admired and respected her...for the moment, and that was good enough for her because it meant that the rest of the knights would begin to lighten up a bit more to her presence if one of them showed some sort of trust for the time being.

She took the time to really study the knight who was next to her out of the corner of her eye. He sat proudly and alert on top of a dapple grey mare who appeared to have the same pride as himself. He had shoulder length, dark brown hair with a number of braids in it; his dark brown beard and moustache had the signs of grey hair in it, but he wasn't that old, so Rosita concluded that this was down to stress; he had deep emotionless eyes that gazed at the environment intently looking for any sign of woad activity; his face was expressionless, showing no emotion making Rosita think that he considered his emotions to be a weakness; he wore his mission tunic and a cloak with his saber attached to his back and Rosita knew that he most likely had numerous throwing and fighting knives concealed all over him; his bow and quiver of arrows were attached to his horse where he could easily reach them; what stood out the most for Rosita was the markings on his cheeks. A symbol tattoo on each cheek, obviously they meant something, but she refrained from asking in case their was a personal story behind them.

Having decided that she was finished studying the silent knight she went back to surveying the area and riding in companionable silence, never realising that the scout had realised she was studying him (He was studying her also at the same time with out her realising) and had a small almost invisible smile on his face. Life at the wall, he knew, was going to change. He realised that this new woman could be a challenge when it came to battle and mind games, and he was looking forward to the very idea of it.


	4. AN: Leadings Ladies, A Short Profile

**AN: Every now and again I have a little tick that causes me to forget to describe how someone looks. So, for my readers pleasure, I present you with a small description of our 3 leading ladies. =) Enjoy!**

**Jasmine/ Rosita**

**Ok before she came to the dark ages she was 18years old. She has now been there for 10 years.**

**She is 5'7" with long black wavy hair, and deep green eyes. When relaxing she remains covered up but when fighting she tends to wear something that she can move easily in. She is able to use an array of weapons her main ones being: her Sais Knives; Short swords; Throwing and fighting knives; Whips; and bow and arrow. She was taught to adapt her fighting skills to any situation that she may end up in (example: Like when Riddick uses a tea cup to kill one of the guards in The Chronicles of Riddick). She wears a dragon pendent around her neck; and a platted leather bracelet on her right wrist. She has the Tattoo of a phoenix on the back of her right shoulder (quite big with its tail feathers going down the centre of her back); the mark of the legion on her upper left arm; and a horse on her lower left leg. She is very quiet and doesn't really talk unless it is absolutely necessary. She's very serious and very rarely smiles but this is mainly due to the life that she has had. She has got a sense of humour which is rarely seen and she also has a kind nature.**

**Flick**

**She is 18years old. She is 5'6" with mousy brown shoulder length hair and dark brown eyes. When relaxing she tends to wear skirts and when fighting she wears something that is easy to move in. When in battle she uses a broad sword and shield; double ended spear; and a battle Axe. She wears a dolphin pendent and a gold bangle on her left wrist. She has a dolphin tattoo on the back of her left shoulder. She is quite a bubbly person and always up for a laugh. She gives Bors a run for his money when they have their drinking games, and when she fights she tends to get distracted by a certain curly haired knight.**

**Steph**

**She is 18years old, 5'6" with long blond hair and crystal blue eyes. When relaxing she tends to wear skirts and dresses, and when she is fighting she wear something that is easy to move in. When in battle she tends to stay out of the way and help the other by using her bow, but if she needs to fight she will use her short sword and battle mace. She wears an amethyst stone pendent and a gold bangle around her upper right arm. She has a small sparrow tattoo at the base of her neck. She is quiet at times giving her opinions when needed, but can loosen up and have a good time when she is having a drink with her friends or when she feels she can relax a little.**

**Alright, there we go. I feel a lot better now that I have done that. On with the story!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**** Hello everyone. This is going to be rewrite of one of my first fanfictions. Since I last updated anything I feel like I have grown in maturity as a writer and I would my works to reflect that. Most of these chapters probably won't change at all because I feel like they work well where as other will get a complete re write. Please bare with me, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the characters from King Arthur and Gladiator.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

452AD

It was nearly an hour later when the Fort finally came into view. With a few smiles and pleasant mutterings the knights moved their horses from a gentle walk to a slow trot. Rosita gazed up at the wall in admiration. It was an impressive structure and certainly lived up to its equally impressive stories. The people of the fort could be seen going about their daily business as the knights enter through the main gate. The men and women gave the knights warm smiles of welcome as they past, whilst the children waved enthusiastically and began to follow the horses, holding wooden swords above their heads, screaming in delight.

The knights kept an even pace as they continued along the small road, until they reached the stables where the stable hands were ready to meet them. They got off their horses with happy sighs and long stretches to ease their aching muscles.

The knights were glad to be back at the fort and were eager to get cleaned off before heading to their debriefing. Rosita showed some hesitation when one of the stable boys moved to take the stallions rains from her hands, but she let them go after receiving a reassuring look from Arthur.

"He may be slightly skittish for the next hour, so go easy on him. Talk calmly while your brushing him down and there's an apple in his saddle bag. If he's still a bit nervous after that just come and find me." The stable hand gave a small nod to Rosita before clicking his tongue and slowly convincing the stallion to follow him inside.

"Rosita?" She glanced over her shoulder to see that it was Arthur who said her name. There was a man next to him, similar in height and build, with brown hair and a kind face. "This is Jols, he will take you to your room to allow you to freshen up if you wish, and then bring you down to the meeting hall."

Rosita surveyed Jols quietly, before picking up her gear with a short nod and following him out of the courtyard. Upon reaching her room, Jols told her that she would be sharing the same wing as the knights. Before he opened the door for her, he quickly told her that he would wait for her to freshen up before the debriefing. Mumbling a quick thank you she walked inside. Standing with her back to the closed door, she looked around her new home. The room held only the bare essentials; a single bed, a chest, a small fireplace, a dressing screen, some shelves and a wash basin. She noticed that she was lucky enough to have a window. At a quick glance she could see that the branches of the large oak tree were only a couple of feet away from her window ledge.

Rosita put her things down on her bed, and walked over to the wash basin. She washed her face, then removed her tunic and trousers, leaving her standing in just her under garments. She washed her arms, legs and torso before drying off. Going back to her bed she began shuffling through her bag for some clean clothes. She pulled out a pair of black leggings and a long black dress/ tunic that was figure hugging and fell to just above he ankles, with long sleeves and slits in the side that reached her mid thigh.

Pulling on her clothes with satisfaction she sat on the edge of her bed and put her boots back on. Standing up she proceeded to remove a few of the braids from her hair and gave it a short brush before going back to her door.

Rosita opened the door with a silent ease. So much so that Jols had not noticed her reappearance until she spoke. "I am ready to go to the debriefing now, if you could kindly show me the way." She said in amusement as Jols gave a slight jump.

"Oh, of course. Follow me." He said as he began to lead her down the corridor towards the meeting hall. After that, Jols didn't know what to say to this new woman. If he was being honest with himself, he felt intimidated by her presence. Her silence and serious stature seemed to have a somewhat overpowering effect on him. _She reminds me of Tristan. _He thought to himself.

After a couple of minutes of silence, they arrived outside of the meeting hall. Jols opened the door and began to move inside as he spoke. "Lady Rosita is here to see you Arthur." This caused the knights to pay attention to him.

"Thank you Jols, you may show her in." Jols gave Arthur a short nod before stepping back outside. Before she entered the room, the knights heard her voice float through the open door. "Thank you Jols, you've been very kind. By the way, I am no lady. Just call me Rosita." Following that statement she walked through the door and looked around in wonder. "Well Arthur. It appears that the whispers on the wind about you are true. You really do believe in equality amongst men."

Arthur smiled at her kindly before speaking, "Yes I do. Please take a seat, dinner will be served shortly." She sat on one of the hard chairs not far from Arthur and looked around the room in admiration. When she turned back at the group she noticed the careful looks she was receiving Flick and Steph. "If there is something that you wish to discuss, please do not hesitate to." She said to everyone, but particularly the two girls. The knights looked at the girls as they had not noticed the looks they were giving Rosita.

A moment later, Steph spoke up in a calm voice. "You're not who you say you are." Arthur frowned at this statement, quickly looking between the two women with worry, and continuing to grow more concerned as Jasmine silently watched Steph with a blank face. Steph noted the tense atmosphere in the room with mild interest before moving on.

"I couldn't quite figure it out at first, but now I know. I realised when Arthur asked if you were the one he was told about. Then again when you spoke of Flick, I noticed a small flicker of recognition in your eyes. Your eyes also gave you away, deep as the darkest forest." The Knights began to shift in curiosity as they listened to Steph silently. "But do you know what really gave you away?" As she spoke, the knights looked at her questioningly and Flick didn't know what to think. "It was just now, the fact that you were not in awe at the room when you came in. It was as if you were expecting to see something like this. You never was able to hide your interest when it came to the legends of Arthur and his Knights...Jasmine." At the mention of the name, Flick snapped her head back to her in shock and the rest of the knights were really confused.

Jasmine continued to watch Steph quietly before speaking up. "I'm surprised it took you so long to work it out. I knew who you both were straight away, you haven't changed at all." Jasmine said without emotion.

"We've only been in this time period for six months, but you...how is it that you have changed so much?" Steph stared at Jasmine intently waiting for her to speak. Jasmine just looked at her for a moment before answering her question.

"I have been in this time period for ten years. When I first arrived I was in Rome and landed at the very feet of Caesar Marcus Aurelius himself. Not only him but also Maximus Decimus Meridius. It appears that Marcus was also warned via a dream about my arrival, just like you were Arthur." She said as she turned to Arthur, who had a look of understanding on his face.

"Just a moment." Flick spoke out for the first time since Jasmine's true identity was revealed. "You met Maximus?"

"Yes, and I fought alongside him in many campaigns, the biggest being the final siege that Caesar ever saw. The battle against the Barbarians in Germania." Jasmine said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "And before you even ask...yes I have been by his side through every hardship he has ever had to face. I may never have saw it but you have. Just think of Gladiator." Flick and Steph both looked shocked at this statement.

Jasmine looked down at the table quietly before slowly standing, "I beg your forgiveness Arthur, but I must return to my quarters. This conversation has become somewhat sour with the influx of bad memories." She said this with little emotion before sweeping from the room, giving those present little chance of speaking further.

No one but Tristan noticed the tears in her eyes as she left at almost a run in an attempt to hide them.

No one but Tristan realised that something far more dark than a battle was haunting her memories.

For that one second, no one but Tristan noticed a broken woman hidden beneath an armoured exterior.


End file.
